megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Arm
|user = Mega Man |cost = |capacity = |type = Earth, Block Throwing |appearances = Mega Man Mega Man: The Wily Wars Mega Man: The Power Battle Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Rockman Battle & Fighters Mega Man: Powered Up |sprite= }} is Guts Man's special weapon. In the first Mega Man game, the Super Arm does not fire on its own. Instead, Mega Man must walk up to certain blocks, and if they can be picked up by the Super Arm, they will flash. Press the attack button to pick them up and press it again to throw them. If there is not enough room available to create an arc, or if/when they land on the ground, the blocks will scatter. In the two arcade games Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, boulders appear for the player. You can't climb while performing this. Damage Data Chart Known damage values for the original Mega Man. Bosses Weak Against Super Arm * Cut Man: Mega Man and Mega Man: Powered Up * CWU-01P: Mega Man * Ice Man: Mega Man: The Power Battle * Yellow Devil: Mega Man: The Power Battle * Air Man: Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters * Wily Machine: Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Bosses That Can't Be Attacked By Super Arm * Bomb Man: Mega Man * Copy Robot: Mega Man * Fire Man: Mega Man * Ice Man: Mega Man * Yellow Devil: Mega Man * Buster Rod. G: Mega Man: The Wily Wars * Mega Water. S: Mega Man: The Wily Wars * Hyper Storm. H: Mega Man: The Wily Wars * Fire Snakey: Mega Man: The Wily Wars * Iron Ball: Mega Man: The Wily Wars * Wily Machine: Mega Man and Mega Man: The Wily Wars Other media Proto Man uses the Super Arm against Mega Man in the first episode of the Mega Man animated series. After showing annoyance at the Robot Masters' lack of success in defeating Mega Man, Proto Man chose to go after Mega Man himself, copying Guts Man's power in order to help him to do so. After chasing down Mega Man, he used the Super Arm's power to punch him through a hangar wall, before following him through to continue attacking. Eventually, Mega Man was able to get the upper hand against Proto Man, defeating him by knocking him into an aeroplane turbine, which fired him into a wall with immense force. Its only visible effect was enlarging the size of Proto Man's right forearm, presumably to visually convey the extra strength granted by it. Interestingly, it was also the only special weapon Proto Man ever copied from a Robot Master on the show. Gallery Screenshots MM1-SuperArm-SS.png|Mega Man approaching a lift-able block (indicated by the block flashing), while equipped with Super Arm. MM1-SuperArm2-SS.png|Mega Man lifting the block. MM1-SuperArm3-SS.png|Mega Man throwing the block. Artwork MM1-SuperArm-Classic-Art.jpg|Mega Man throwing a solid block while using Super Arm. Trivia *Wily Machine is actually programmed to take 1 unit of damage from the Super Arm, however it is impossible to do this during normal gameplay because there are no blocks in the battlefield -- this can only be accomplished using an external cheating device such as Game Genie *The Super Arm is the only weapon in the classic series that can't be activated without another item present, in this case blocks are needed. See also Similar Weapons *Deep Digger from Mega Man V Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 1 items Category:Mega Man: Powered Up items Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle items Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters items